There is a conventional imaging apparatus that is capable of coding captured image data and outputting the coded image data to an external device via a network (see PTL 1). Further, there are various types of image data coding methods, in which Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) and Moving Picture Experts Group Phase4 (MPEG4) are representative coding methods applicable to still images and H.264 and H.265 are representative coding methods applicable to moving images.
For example, the JPEG and H.264 coding methods can be implemented by a network camera apparatus that encodes image data according to a coding method designated by a client apparatus and performs streaming processing for distributing the coded image data to the client apparatus via a network.
Further, standard protocols are conventionally used to standardize communication interfaces when a network camera apparatus communicates with a client apparatus via a network. An example of the conventionally known standard protocols is common standards formulated by Open Network Video Interface Forum (ONVIF).
A new version of the network camera (e.g., a camera capable of operating in conformity to JPEG2000 and H.265 coding methods) will be developed in the future to satisfy the needs for increased number of pixels, enhanced image quality, and higher compression.